Broken Destiny series
Broken Destiny Trilogy is written by Jeaniene Frost. NEWS: * Beautiful Ashes #1, NA paperback — September 29, 2015 * The Sweetest Burn #2 — November 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Romantic Fanasy / YA PNR / New Adult Series Description or Overview ✥ The upcoming Broken Destiny series is set in a brand new supernatural world featuring Ivy as the heroine and Adrian as the hero. The series will be a trilogy. Description from Publishers Weekly: A young woman discovers she’s the last member of an ancient line with an unwanted destiny; and that her only ally, a mysterious young man is destined to betray her… and doom the world. ~ Broken Destiny ✥ All her life, Ivy has had strange dreams of another, parallel world. But dreams were all she thought they were until her sister is taken away and trapped in that realm. Only one person believes that Ivy is telling the truth. Adrian is also the man bound by ancient prophecy to destroy her. Together, Ivy and Adrian search for the missing girl, with Ivy in the dark about the truth that lies ahead, a truth that could destroy both this world and the next. ~ Goodreads | Reader Lead's Species * ? Primary Supe * Demons & Angels What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Frist person narrative told by Ivy. Books in Series Broken Destiny trilogy: # The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 2014) # The Sweetest Burn (Nov 2015) # Untitled () Shorts, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting Places: * Bennington, Vermont * Oregon Desert * Durango, Mexico * Miami, Florida * Roanoke Island, North Carolina * Collinsville, Illinois * Boone, North Carolina Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, angels, minions, hell hounds, magic weapon, Parallel realm, , , Glossary: * Archon: Angel— 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Ivy eventually learns that she and Adrian are descendants, the last in their lines from biblical times. They both posses powers beyond normal humans. Ivy possesses a special ability needed to find a hallowed weapon that will defeat the demons that rule the realms she has had visions of since she was little. The same demons that are now holding her sister prisoner. Together, Ivy and Adrian fight demons, minions, hell hounds and so many other dangers.Zach, who is sort of pulling all the strings here, has the ability to disguise Ivy as they search for Jasmine and the weapon. ~ GR reader | Carol ✥ Ivy Turns out to be a key player in the fight between good and evil, and in order to save her sister from an alternate demon realm, Ivy must help Adrian and an Archon named Zach find a hidden weapon that kills demons. Adrian's bloodline has a long history of betraying Ivy's bloodline. With a mounting sexual tension between the two of them, who can Ivy trust to get her sister back? ~ GR reader | Rachel ✥ There’s a mix of religious theology, mythology and fantasy that involves demons and “others from the light” that seems to work here. Frost’s dark beings look like what you’d think those from dark elements would and they behave accordingly. ~ GR reader | Jonetta Protagonists ✥ Ivy has just lost her parents in a horrible car accident in Bennington, Vermont. Then, her sister disappears, vanishes, in the same town. As Ivy is searching for her sister, she finds herself in trouble and fighting for her life. Ivy has special abilities that allow her to see beyond demon glamour. Ivy’s has had visions all of her life and was told they were due to a brain disorder. She's 20-years old, 5'6" tall with hazel eyes and brown hair. (mixed sources) She’s tenacious, and tough as nails. Ten days ago this girl was living a typical twenty year olds life, then her sister goes missing, her parents are killed, and no, she’s not crazy. Demon realms exist. ~ Rabid Reads ✥ Adrian, a reformed Demon prince who’s destined to screw up. Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: not listed — Source: ISFdb 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: Tavia Gilbert (also did the Night Huntress series) — Source: Book Chick * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Harlequin HQN * Author Page: # The Beautiful Ashes: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Aug 26th 2014—ISBN 0373779054 # The Sweetest Burn: # Untitled: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE— The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 2014): In a world of shadows, anything is possible. Except escaping your fate. Ever since she was a child, Ivy has been gripped by visions of strange realms just beyond her own. But when her sister goes missing, Ivy discovers the truth is far worse—her hallucinations are real, and her sister is trapped in a parallel realm. And the one person who believes her is the dangerously attractive guy who's bound by an ancient legacy to betray her. Adrian might have turned his back on those who raised him, but that doesn't mean he can change his fate…no matter how strong a pull he feels toward Ivy. Together they search for the powerful relic that can save her sister, but Adrian knows what Ivy doesn't: that every step brings Ivy closer to the truth about her own destiny, and a war that could doom the world. Sooner or later, it will be Ivy on one side and Adrian on the other. And nothing but ashes in between… ~ Goodreads | The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—The Sweetest Burn (Nov 2015): The breathtaking second novel in New York Times bestselling author Jeaniene Frost's Broken Destiny series finds Ivy and Adrian rekindling their alliance – and passion - as the struggle for the fate of the world begins . . . Conquering a supernatural realm turned out to be easier than getting over a broken heart. But her initial victory has made Ivy a target for revenge, forcing her to reunite with the dangerous – and dangerously sexy – Adrian. Ivy isn’t sure which will be harder: finding the hallowed weapon that will repair the crumbling walls between demon and human realms, or resisting Adrian, who’s decided that come hell or high water, he will make Ivy his. At first, Adrian tried to resist his feelings for Ivy. Now, determined to break the curse that dooms their love, he’s vowed to save her and to have her. If only he can persuade her to forgive his past sins. But defying destiny—and surrendering to the smoldering desire between them —will bring consequences and sacrifices they never imagined. ~ Goodreads | The Sweetest Burn (Broken Destiny, #2) by Jeaniene Frost ✤ BOOK THREE—: First Sentences # The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 2014) — I'm twenty, and already, I've got nothing left to lose. # The Sweetest Burn (Nov 2015) — # Untitled () Quotes *Jeaniene Frost Quotes (Author of Halfway to the Grave)~ GR *Broken Destiny Series ~ Shelfari : “Only light can defeat darkness. Loving you is his light, Ivy. Without it, he was doomed to fail, but with it, his fate is truly in his own hands.” — : “You’re the light I can never have...and I’m the darkness you’ll never succumb to.” — Adrian Trivia * Lists That Contain The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny, #1) by Jeaniene Frost * Lists That Contain The Sweetest Burn (Broken Destiny, #2) by Jeaniene Frost Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mortal Instruments * Infernal Devices series * Dark Artifices series * Guild Hunter series * Cassandra Palmer series * Fever series * Guardians series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Elemental Assassin series * Hollows series Notes See Also * Night Huntress series * Night Prince series * Jeaniene Frost * Cat Crawfield * Bones * Unbound #0.5 * Weddings from Hell #2.5 * Death's Excellent Vacation #4.5 * Magic Graves #4.5 * Bite Before Christmas #6.5 * Ilona Andrews * Kate Daniels series * ~ * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Broken Destiny ~ Author * Broken Destiny series by Jeaniene Frost ~ Goodreads *Jeaniene Frost ~ FF * Broken Destiny - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Broken Destiny Series ~ Shelfari * Broken Destiny | Series ~ LibraryThing * Broken Destiny series by Jeaniene Frost ~ FictFact * Jeaniene Frost - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) First Book Pages: *The Beautiful Ashes - Frost Light *The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny, #1) by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR Excerpts, Freebies: *THE BEAUTIFUL ASHES excerpt and audio news - Author's site *Book ♥ Soulmates: Teaser Excerpt: The Beautiful Ashes by Jeaniene Frost Summaries, Articles: *Description for The Beautiful Ashes *Obsession with Books: Waiting on Wednesday - The Beautiful Ashes World, Characters, etc: * Broken Destiny Series ~ Shelfari Cover Reveals: *Cover Lover – The Beautiful Ashes « Wicked Scribes *The Bookaholic Cat: Covers Revealed: The Beautiful Ashes by Jeaniene Frost Reviews: *Oh, Adrian! The Beautiful Ashes by Jeaniene Frost | The Book Nympho *Review: The Beautiful Ashes by Jeaniene Frost | Rabid Reads *The Beautiful Ashes [Broken Destiny, #1 by Jeaniene Frost | Joyousreads] *REVIEW: The Beautiful Ashes by Jeaniene Frost | Her Book Thoughts! Interviews: Articles: *Jeaniene Frost Announces Her New Realmwalker Series | RT Book Reviews *Jeanine Frost Announces New Fantasy Series | Sookie Stackhouse Books Author: *Frost Light ~ Author's site *Jeaniene Frost - YouTube *The grave stops here ~ message to readers *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia *About Jeaniene ~ Frost Cemetery Community: *Jeaniene Frost ~ Facebook *Jeaniene Frost ~ Live Journal *Jeaniene Frost ~ Twitter Fans: *Frost Cemetery *Frost Cemetery • Index page *(3) FrostFans - The Official Jeaniene Frost Fansite - Facebook *Frostfans (frostfans) on Twitter *Frost Fans on Goodreads Gallery of Book Covers The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny #1) by Jeaniene Frost .jpg|The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny #1) by Jeaniene Frost |link=http://jeanienefrost.com/brokendestiny/the-beautiful-ashes/ Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Prophecies Category:Demons Category:New Adult Category:New Series Category:Young Adult Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Magic Weapons Category:Magic Users